In recent years, standardization of a coding method called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has been conducted by Joint Collaboration Team-Video Coding (JCTVC), which is a joint standardization organization formed by International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) and International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC), so as to achieve higher encoding efficiency than MPEG-4 Part 10 (Advanced Video Coding, hereinafter referred to as AVC) (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
In HEVC, range extensions are being considered so as to support high-end formats, such as images in chrominance signal formats like 4:2:2 and 4:4:4, and profiles for screen content (see Non-Patent Document 2, for example).